leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo Badge Arcade
and List of Pokémon badges in Nintendo Badge Arcade}} |gen_series=Generation VI- miscellaneous |release_date_ja=December 17, 2014 |release_date_na=November 10, 2015 |release_date_au=November 13, 2015 |release_date_eu=November 13, 2015 |developer=Nintendo |publisher=Nintendo |cero=A |esrb=E |pegi=3 |acb=G |website_ja=Official site |website_en=Official site }} Nintendo Badge Arcade (Japanese: バッジとれ〜るセンター Collectible Badge Center) is a application for the Nintendo 3DS released in Japan on December 17, 2014, in North America on November 10, 2015, and in Europe and Australia on November 13, 2015. It features various minigames with badges used to decorate the 3DS's HOME Menu as prizes. Due to the limits of the Nintendo 3DS's data storage capacity, the game has stopped receiving new badges as of May 26, 2017 in Japan, June 22, 2017 in America, and June 27, 2017 in Europe. Pokémon badges were first available in the North American version of the game from November 17 to 23, 2015 to celebrate the release of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Gameplay Players operate the claw machines by pressing and holding the A button to have the claw move to the left. Releasing the button has the claw stop and attempt to pick up anything beneath it. Specific machines may have a hammer in place of a claw; when the button is released, the hammer descends until it meets resistance, then swings. There are also machines that drop bombs when the button is released. Machines are grouped by games and will be playable for a limited time before being rotated out. Using the machines requires plays. Five plays are sold for ¥90, $1.00 USD, £0.90, €1.00, or AUD $1.30. After a group of plays is bought, the ability to buy more plays at once becomes available. Eventually, there will be options for buying plays in groups of five, ten, fifteen, and twenty. The first time the game is started, the player is given five free plays. Free plays may be given during promotions. A practice machine can be used once each day to acquire more free plays. Every ten badges collected in the practice machine rewards one free play, with some badges giving bonus plays. Extra badges roll over to the next day. A free play was given on every Thursday and Monday. Starting on June 29, 2017, 2 free plays are given every day. Badges are put on the Nintendo 3DS's HOME Menu in the slots used by applications, and may also be placed on folders. Some badges may actually be made of multiple badges, requiring multiple slots. Certain badges will also open applications such as the Nintendo eShop, Mii Maker, and the Nintendo 3DS camera. Currently, there are no Pokémon badges of either variety. Players could post snapshots of their HOME screens on Miiverse to show off their badge arrangements. Pokémon badges Within the player's collection, badges are grouped into sets by which machine they are in. These groups are ordered by National Pokédex number, using only the Pokémon with the lowest Pokédex number of the set. Standard set When being placed on the HOME Menu, these badges are split into different groups by region. Different forms are placed together, except for Alola Forms, which are in the Alola group. Pokémon Special Collection These badge sets are themed around holidays, and are usually Pokémon-shaped items. Pokémon Pixels These are badges of Pokémon party and PC sprites. External links *Archived North American Miiverse Community *Archived European Miiverse Community * on Super Mario Wiki * on NintendoWiki Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pokémon game crossovers de:Nintendo Badge Arcade es:Nintendo Badge Arcade fr:Nintendo Badge Arcade ja:バッジとれ〜るセンター zh:徽章收集中心